zantarnifandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
Zantarni has several forms of currency. The main form is Gold Coins ( ) used in all NPC run shops except the Gem Shop. The Gem Shop requires Gems ( ) that are purchased from the site for real world currency. Gems cost 2 US dollars a peice. Event shops often require other limited edition currencies to purchase items. Gold Gold is the most basic form of currency in the relm. It is used in almost every aspect of the site. Gaining Gold :: Gold is obtained threw several ways: *'Posting in the Forums' Posting in the Forums General chatting in the forums will earn you gold, as much as 150ZG (or Zantarni Gold) per post. However the rules of the relm MUST be respected when posting. Posting spam posts will result in your gold being removed and possibly action taken against your account. *'Playing Games' Zantarni has hundreads of interesting and entertaining games however only the original 6 Zantarni based games. It use to cost 10 energy to play games however, all games are free to play for the time being. *'Foraging' Items can be found by exploring the lands of Zantarni. Adventurers can fish in the Xavian sea and mine in the Dwarf mines. *'Battling' Those that are feeling particularly confident in there abilities in battle can venture to the Wastelands and face foes of all shapes and sizes. *'Good Deeds and Crimes' Users can choose to either do Good Deeds or Crimes around the relm to gain gold. However users should keep in mind that doing one or the other affects there Karma rating. *'Jobs' Users can choose between 6 different jobs around the relm that yeild between 10 and 18 gold per hour. *'Refferals' Every time someone registers to Zantarni using your link, you will earn 200 gold (ZG). Also, you will earn 1 Gem, if 5 new users register to Zantarni using your link, and each of them posts 5 messages in the forums. *'Selling Artistic Services' If you have a talent for some artistic process you may be able to sell your work to other zantarni users. *'Selling Donation Items' Using real life funds a user could buy gems to trade for monthly limited edition items and sell them for gold on the market to other users or even sell the gems outright to other users. Its also possible to buy limited edition items for gold at low prices and save them till the prices rise before reselling for profit. Using Gold : Gold can be lost just as easily as it is gained. *'Buying items from NPCs' There are several NPC run item shops that can all be found in the market squair. : The Edingtol Tailor: Sells basic clothing items : The Armory: Sells basic armor : The Weaponry: Sells basic weapons : The Smuggler: Sells rare items in limited quantities. Items rotate in and out on a regular basis. : The Food Shop: Sells different foods that restore energy : The Hairdresser: Allows users to change there hair style, color, and strand color for a price *'Buying items from other users' : "Trading": There is technically no trade system on Zantarni. Players make use of the Donation system in order to trade items and gold. Users usually post in the Market Place forum to find buyers and sellers for items in order to trade. : The Shadows-Black Market: Users place items up for a set price and other users can buy them at there leasure without having to use the donation system. The Black Market can be organized by item name, seller, price, and time left. Items can be searched by name however there is currently no way to search for a specific seller. : The Auction House: Items are placed up with a starting bid and a time frame. Items are organized by length of time left on the auction. *'Buying services from other users' Users can buy and sell artistic services in the art shops forum. *'Donating to other users' Quest threads can be found in The Place of Dreams, a subforum of the Market Place forum. Gems Gems are the second most common currency on Zantarni. Gems can be obtained by paying $2 US. Gems are used to purchase limited edition monthly items in the Gem store. In the past users would trade 1 Gem for 1 Item but more recently sets of 2 items or more have been available for only 1 Gem.